english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (233 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (208 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (196 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (187 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (182 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (174 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (168 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (166 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (159 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (141 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (137 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (133 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (129 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (116 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (109 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (107 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kath Soucie (105 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (99 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (96 VA titles) (British) #Kari Wahlgren (90 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (87 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nolan North (87 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (83 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (83 VA titles) (American) † #Russi Taylor (80 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (79 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (77 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Travis Willingham (75 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (74 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (73 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (73 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (72 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (72 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (71 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (70 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (66 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (66 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (65 VA titles) (American) † #Jim Ward (65 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (65 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (64 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (63 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (63 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (63 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (62 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (61 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (60 VA titles) (American) † #Bob Bergen (59 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (59 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (56 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (55 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (55 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (54 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (53 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (51 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (51 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (51 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (50 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (50 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (50 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (50 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (49 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (48 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (47 VA titles) (American) † #Alan Oppenheimer (46 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (46 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (46 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (46 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (46 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (45 VA titles) (British) #Jason Marsden (45 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (45 VA titles) (American) † #Kirk Thornton (45 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (45 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (45 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (44 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (44 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (43 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (42 VA titles) (American) † #June Foray (42 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (41 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (41 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (41 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (40 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (40 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (39 VA titles) (British) #Casey Kasem (39 VA titles) (American) † #David Kaye (39 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jack Angel (39 VA titles) (American) #Joan Gerber (39 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Edgerly (38 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (38 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (38 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (38 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (38 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (38 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (38 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (37 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (37 VA titles) (American)